White As Snow, Black As Night
by YukitchiWings
Summary: Snow is a teen living alone, and the only thing he loves more than causing trouble is dancing! Party crashing is all fun & games for Snow until one night he's dragged away from a party by a mysterious raven haired boy who had saved him the moment the cops burst through the front door arresting party-goers. Now Snow "owes" him but what does he want? & why does DCI want him so badly?
1. Chapter 1: Now You Owe Me

**Hey everyone! **

**So this is my first fanfiction posted ever . I'm so nervous! Please review and comment, I'd love to hear all your feedback whether it be negative or positive, everything helps!**

**I do not own Dance Central or any of its characters, although that would be awesome! :D but nothing would get done if I was...  
The only things I do own are this story and the main character Snow (is that his real name? :o maybe you'll find out)  
WARNINGS! language and boyxboy sexual themes (ohhh yess that's right XD) if you don't support the beautifulness of YAOI please don't read!  
**

**For everyone else, please enjoy and reviews maybe? \^_^/  
**

The white haired boy yawned as he trudged down the street, hands tucked in his jacket pockets. He blinked lilac-coloured eyes drowsily, wincing a little as he passed beneath a glaring street lamp. He cursed the retched creature as he past it, gritting sharp teeth as a gust of air blew through the quiet suburban area.

Music drifted towards the boy as he drew nearer to the end of the street, and he followed it, not really thinking. The tune became evidently louder, and its heavy beat made his ears pulse and his stomach flutter. Music like that meant a party. And a party meant dancing.

Abruptly making a b-line across the street, his speed quickened a little as he followed the sound of the music. Brightly coloured lights caught his eye as they burst through the windows and wide open door, and he gave a lazy grin. An open door meant anyone was invited. Perfect. Not that a closed door would have stopped him from going in, though.

Pushing the door open a little further, the boy slipped through quietly in to the hall—which was jam-packed with bodies pounding and gyrating to the music. Barely even wincing at the blast of music as he passed a speaker, he melted in to the crowd. His eyes swept across the area as he continued to push through, looking for the sign of the dance battle he could almost sense in the large apartment. He didn't have to look long, and soon pushed his way through a crowd all noticeably surrounding several people in the middle of what was probably the lounge room. The music was loudest in this certain space, and he managed to break through and get to the front so he could clearly see.

Two dancers—a girl and a guy—danced in the middle of the ring of cheering partiers, pumping and swinging their arms in unison. The girl was rather sporty looking, and her wavy brown hair and tanned skin glistened with perspiration a little under the lights. The boy beside her, a surfy blond, noticed the whitette and smiled. His blue eyes glinted competitively, and the boy gave a small smirk back, crossing his arms. Rolling back on his haunches he raised a thin eyebrow, smirk growing.

The song changed, shifting to one the boy knew well. _Bangarang_, Skrillex. The blond noticed the change in his expression, and slowed his movements, lifting a hand. He beckoned to the boy, nudging the brunette girl beside him. She too stopped, eyes drifting to the subject of her partner's attention. As soon as she spotted him, her already large smile widened further to the extent it surely had to hurt.

Interested in seeing their skills, the boy took a step forward, and the crowd cheered—excited at his entrance.

The blond lowered his hand, turning his attention to the girl beside him. She nodded, before the both of them turned back to the whitette, sharing the same competitive smile. The real beat of the music broke out, and the two burst forward in unison, throwing their arms out wide. They pulled off some interesting moves he'd never seen before, and the twirl the girl pulled off made the ring of onlookers cheer and woo. They ended their piece, finishing by both almost but not quite pounding up against either side of him. It was merely to try and unnerve and intimidate him, show him their dominant strength. He just shook his head, covering his mouth as he faked a yawn. The two seemed a little put off by it, making him drop his hand and reveal his taunting grin. Pink tongue slipping out between his lips, he made a crude gesture. Before they could react, he charged, swaying to the rhythm—which had just started up again. His movements were fast and complicated, matching the pounding tempo perfectly. His feet crisscrossed and kicked out at an alarming speed, and the intensity made the two stagger back a little. He pressed forward aggressively, edging them towards the crowd—of whom grew impossibly louder. More people began to surround, desperately trying to get a glimpse of what was causing all the ruckus.

He spun on his toes, and had the move been used by anyone else it would have seemed almost girly—but he pulled it off by rocking his body every time the music pounded. Pushing the two right to the rim, he finished his spin and landed with his feet planted firmly, leaning right in to them. Lifting his hands, he pushed both speechless dancers backwards and in to the crowd. The girl fell, but was caught by her blond friend, who glared up at the white haired victor standing over them. His expression softened when he noticed the whitette's hand held out to him, of which he took.

Just as he stood, the music cut off as shouts erupted from the crowd, and several blue-suited policemen shoved through, yelling.

Not wasting a moment, he flashed the blond a final grin of farewell before whirling on his heel and taking off in the opposite direction.

Parties like these always attracted the cops, but they were the kinds of parties he liked best—and he almost never got caught. Almost.

"You there—you were dancing before, weren't you?!" Crap. "Stop right now!"

Before he could be caught and dragged off though, cold fingers wrapped around his wrist and yanked him away from the officer, who instantly was lost in the ocean of scrambling bodies.

Just moments later, they were out in the cool night air. The white haired boy breathed a small sigh of relief, before his eyes zeroed in on the hand still clamped over his wrist. Eyes travelling upwards, they widened slightly when they fell on his saviors face.

Long, dark hair—midnight blue under the streetlights—fell across one half of his face, and cold dark eyes watched him with interest. The man looked to be around eighteen years old—the same age as himself, although he had to be almost a head taller.

He was silent, as though waiting for something.

"Uhm…thank you for saving me…?" It was almost a question, and made the taller of the two snicker.

"You say it as though you question whether or not you should be thanking me. Did I not just rescue the damsel in distress?" His voice was low and rather husky, almost sensual in a way.

The boy grimaced a little at that, bristling.

"I am hardly a damsel. And just who are you to call me such?" He tried to pull his hand from the others, to no avail. Instead, the icy grip slid downwards, and long fingers laced with his own.

"It seemed that way to me, princess." He chuckled lowly, making the boy shudder.

"Don't call me that. My name isn't princess."

"Then what is it?"

"…Snow."

A visible dark eyebrow hovered at this.

"Snow?"

Snow tried to turn away a little, break his gaze with the smoldering look the other was giving him.

"The name I go by when I dance."

He nodded. "I see." There was a short silence, before the darker haired man sighed. "We best get going. I'd be rather surprised if those policemen didn't burst through that door right now hauling drunken party goers, and try to nab us too."

Before he could even respond, the taller man had set off down the dark street, pulling Snow with him.

"Wait—why should I just go with you? I don't even know you!" Snow tugged against the others grip, but he was surprisingly strong.

"Unless you want to be caught, I highly suggest you follow me…Snow White."

Snow growled, outraged.

"Shut your—"

"Hey you two! Stop right there!"

A voice from behind them, and the dark man took off running, dragging the right now more than willing Snow with him. He had longer strides than the whitette did, but Snow had speed and agility like no other—keeping up was almost effortless. Within just a few minutes of running, they'd lost the police officer, and the smaller teen laughed gleefully at the officer's expense.

"Did you hear his ragged breath? Old man could barely keep up with us!" He mocked, laugh echoing out through the cold night air, bouncing off the dark apartment buildings. The other laughed along with him, a low, menacing chortle that made Snow stop just to listen to the sound of it.

"You've got a creepy laugh, man." He said, shivering in an exaggerated manner, causing the other to laugh again.

"Is that such a bad thing?" The dark teen said between chuckles, squeezing the hand Snow had forgotten he'd been holding.

"N-no…" Snow pulled his hand from the others, tucking them safely into the pockets of his jeans. "Thanks…again."

There was a silence as they continued to walk rather aimlessly, just because they could.

"No problem."

They lapsed in to silence once again, and Snow found himself playing with the buckle on his belt nervously.

"Trying to undress are we?"

"Not for you," Snow said smugly, tightening his belt just to confirm, making the other smirk. "So what's your name anyway?"

"A true mastermind never reveals his name," the boy echoed, and the whitette sighed, giving up. He doubted he'd get a name out of this guy, he might as well not bother trying.

"I guess I should go then," he murmured, stopping to glance down the street diagonal from where they had halted in their steps. The streetlight above flickered annoyingly, and Snow growled, glaring up at it. Did the inanimate objects have a grudge against him for all the vandalism he'd layered throughout the city? Probably.

"Yeah," the raven nodded after him, and without another word, turned and left.

Snow was about to turn away too, when the others voice stopped him.

"By the way, Snow, I just thought I'd remind you that you now owe me."

The whitette whirled around, angry.

"What—" but he was gone. Snow raked long fingers through his white hair, exasperated. How did he just vanish like that?

Grumbling to himself, he turned and left. He shouldn't let one mysterious guy mess with him like this. He'd saved him, and that was that.

There was no way they'd run in to each other again, right?


	2. Chapter 2: The Raven's Name Is Oblio

**Heyyy! I'm sorry this second chapter took so bloody long, I've been sooooo busy since school went back :( but hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now!**

**I'd just like to give a shout out to tattered2shreds - my first reviewer ever! (yay!) thank you very much for taking the time to read my fanfic and then comment so nicely X) it really lifted my spirits. **

**Warnings for this chapter: a few little things here and there, nothing too major yet XD don't worry though the best is yet to come~!**

** Enjoy!**

Snow had been wrong before, but…this time he was really feeling to consequences of underestimating someone else. A mysterious good-looking raven, to be precise—of who he _still_ didn't know the name of, might he add.

"I don't believe it," the whitette muttered, letting his head fall back to hit the wall, hard. It was a Saturday and he'd been itching to dance all day—so he'd scoped out another party. This one was a…house warming if he was correct. Loads of dancing promised to follow him throughout the night.

There was just one problem though.

Right there, directly ahead of him across the other side of the room, was the sneaky raven who'd saved his ass and pulled him from the cops clutches just when he thought he'd be caught for sure.

Snow groaned, watching the guy talk to who he had recognized just half an hour earlier to be his elder half sister: Dare, she went by now. They just stood there chatting, drinking punch out of little plastic red cups from the buffet table. He had half a mind to go spike it—but quickly decided against it. The last thing he needed now were drug charges filed against his ass to put on his _perfect_ record. Tch.

_ "I just thought I'd remind you that you now owe me."_

Ugh, why was he getting caught up in all this? Why was he even worrying? It was probably just coincidental that the guy was here, right? Yeah, it had to be.

The song changed then, and teenagers all packed in the double storey house wooed, beginning to flock to where the music was loudest. Snow pushed off the wall, grin crawling up on to his face. This was it. This was his chance to—

"—You have a very bad habit of breaking and entering uninvited, Snow," the low voice huskily in his ear, and a leather clad arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the growing mound of bodies that had just begun to form a circle. No!

"I don't see your invitation either, Nameless. Now lemme go!" Snow growled, though he was spun and slammed none too gently back up against the wall, cold fingers around his throat. The raven smirked, brow lifting in amusement at the younger teen.

"W…what are you, drunk?" the whitette grimaced. "I wanna dance, let go of me!"

"I…must admit, I've taken in a little more alcohol than I usually would, but I can assure you, I am far from drunk."

"Whatever," he pried at the grip, unbelievably strong, around his neck, and was relieved when it disappeared and the raven stepped away a little.

"Do you remember our promise?" The older boy asked, and Snow rubbed his neck, glaring at the other.

"It wasn't a promise, but you aren't gonna let me go until I actually pay you back, are you?"

He shook his head.

"Ugh," Snow sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "Okay, fine. What do you want? Money? Dope? A hand job?"

"Hm," he leaned back, stroking his chin. "Tempting as that last option was, I'm afraid nothing you have offered me will suffice."

The last part had been a joke, _dumbass_! Was this guy gay? He'd been hitting on Snow from the beginning.

"Then what?" He was getting edgy, shuffling slowly towards the pulsating of the speakers, already halfway through the second chorus of the song playing. He just wanted to dance, dammit!

The taller man noticed him moving, and grabbed his wrist, pulling Snow with him in to the crowd.

"Dance with me."

"What?!"

Before Snow could say anymore, he'd been pulled in to the midst of the group, smack bang in the middle of the circle, standing before the tall raven.

The crowd cheered, and the song was replayed. Glancing around uneasily, Snow looked from face to face, finally resting upon the mysterious other who had gotten him in to this. He stood with his arms crossed, sleek brow raised expectantly. It was a gesture he knew well, one he got every single time he danced. _"Impress me,"_ it said. So Snow did.

He bounded forward, pulling off a flip in the large area, before launching in to a flurry of difficult moves, right up against the other. Taunting, joking, always close but never quite touching. He made a mistake though, and in the midst of a sensual turn, brushed his behind against the others front. He swore at the sudden contact, and was surprised further when he was pulled back to press up against the others body, cold hands clamping down on his hips. His body was moved against its will, hips swinging along with the body behind his own.

The girls in the crowd screamed, excited by the contact between the two good-looking teens as they moved to the beat of the music.

"Fuck it," Snow growled, turning in the raven's hold to face the other and throw his arms around his neck, much to the others surprise. He recovered quickly though, and the grip on Snow's waist shifted lower and further back until thin fingers grazed his jean-clad ass.

"What's this? A change of heart it seems," the raven whispered in his ear, while their hips gyrated in a circular motion, hips meeting in the middle.

"Shut up," Snow bit back a groan, unwilling to let the other know just now much he was enjoying this. "You still haven't told me your name, asshole."

"You really want to know?" he chuckled, grinding their lower halves more roughly now. Snow, unable to suppress his voice, let slip a slight moan of pleasure. "It's—"

"Oblio!"

Neither had noticed the song had finished, another one already playing. Dare stood at the edge of the ring of dancing teens, beckgoning to the raven.

He grimaced, pulling away from the whitette.

"Your sister's quite the persistent one, isn't she?"

Snow, still trying to recover, just glared at him as best he could with weak knees. He'd gotten caught up in the moment—and now he was paying for it. Why had he let himself go like that?

"How did you know we were related?" he managed.

The raven, _Oblio _it seemed, raised a single brow and smirked.

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you."

"Isn't that kinda stalker-ish?" Snow asked dryly, and Oblio chuckled, towing him by the waist over to where the pinkette stood, hands on her hips as she watched them.

"Beat it," she ordered as soon as they were in hearing range, and Snow waved his middle finger at her, stuck his tongue out, and turned to leave.

"Nuh uh," the arm around his middle only tightened, and he glanced at the raven with surprise—as did Dare with equal shock. "He stays, or I leave."

"Fine," she grimaced, crossing her arms over her chest, lifting them beneath her breasts to give the illusion that they were bigger—not that she needed it. They were already disgustingly large—it's a wonder she didn't _bind_ them when she danced. Or that they fell out of her top. Ugh. Snow shuddered at the thought.

"I just thought I'd warn you he has _that." _Snow raised an eyebrow. That? What was _that?_ What did he have?!

"I'm aware," Oblio answered, though the whitette felt his body stiffen a little, muscles tensing.

"Huh," the young woman scoffed, chewing at the gum—or was it tobacco?—in her mouth, thoughtful. "I'd kill to know how you got your info."

"Well," Oblio smirked, taking cautious a step backwards. "You may kill as many as you'd like, it won't get you anywhere."

"Yeah," she muttered, and with that, the raven turned, dragging Snow with him without so much as a warning, making him hiss and squirm as she struggled to keep up in the awkward position he was held it.

As soon as they were outside in the cool, night air, Snow jerked away from Oblio, stepping beneath the light of the street lamp.

"What the hell was that about?!" he demanded, and when Oblio didn't answer, he added, "well?!"

"…You don't need to know yet."

Snow made a face, stepping towards the other—of whom stayed shadowed in the dark, face unreadable.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I don't need to know?' You spoke about me right in my face, I have the right to—"

One minute he stood in the street, the next, he was slammed harshly up against the limestone wall of the house. He could feel the music pumping hard through it, though was a little more focused on the fact that he'd just been forced up against a wall before he'd even been able to blink. Damn, this guy was fast!

"I said," Oblio hissed, leaning in real close, so close Snow could feel his cool breath, the strong scent of mint invading his senses. "You don't need to know. Not yet, anyway." A hand was at his throat, shirt bunched up around his neck to pull up at his stomach, wind stinging his bare flesh, making him hiss with discomfort. He didn't like this Oblio. He was scared—and that in itself made him angry.

"Why not? I don't care what it is—why can't I know?"

"You're being a child," his tone had softened a little, and Snow sighed.

"Suck a dick, _Oblio_." A hand pressed to his groin then, and he clenched his teeth, controlling the yelp that had almost burst from between his lips.

"Maybe I will, _Snow._ And maybe it'll be yours," he murmured in a low, sultry voice, cool fingers rubbing circles over his front, make the boy grind his teeth and clench his fists, trying not to moan.

"Maybe I want it to be mine," he whispered almost silently, and a smirk formed on Oblio's lips as the whitette bucked shamelessly in to his hand, groan finally clawing it's way up his throat and out through his teeth, head lolling to the side, almost _begging_ for his throat to be kissed, sucked, and nipped at.

"Well maybe it will—"

Just then, the obnoxious sirens of several police cars wailed out in to the night, and both boys swore as they made a run for it, going as fast as they could in the opposite direction of the horrible sounds of screaming sirens and screeching tires as they skidded to a halt at the house the pair had just been at, a handful of policemen jumping out and making to dash through the open front door, guns in hands.

It was the second time the two of them had run from the cops together—and certainly wouldn't be the last.


	3. Chapter 3: Keys and Couches

"My darling, we must stop meeting like this."

Snow's bored gaze drifted to the raven that had materialized beside him against the wall, and he smirked. They'd run in to each other a number of times since that _almost intimate _night they'd had almost a month ago, each time at a different party. Same time, different house.

"First Snow White, and now you're calling me _darling?_ What am I, you're wife?"

The small smile on Oblio's lips curled up to form a fully-fledged grin, and he bumped his leg against the younger teens thigh playfully.

"Only if you want to be."

"Naw, I'm good for now." And then he added, "ask me again in ten years, and I maybe I might say yes."

Oblio grinned, delighted by the fact that the cute little whitette had warmed up to him so quickly and was now going along with his flirtatious innuendos.

"Ten years? An awfully long time to wait for marriage, isn't it?" As he said this, Snow felt his fingers being laced with cold fingers belonging to a certain raven, and he chuckled as he was pulled in to the mass of pulsating bodies that shook the floorboards as they moved.

Another thing that had developed since that night: Snow's dance routine. If Oblio wasn't at a party (though majority of the time he somehow was) the white haired boy would dance as he always had, but if he was…

No more words were needed as they hit the floor, molding to each other as they had come to do every time the two danced together. Snow swung his hips gently, hands snaking around to grasp locks of black-blue, tilting his head as lips captured and ravaged his neck, hands brushing beneath his shirt and thighs, lower half grinding and gyrating against his backside. They'd never gotten much further though, because as it seemed, the cops were cracking down harsher and harsher on late night parties, when the pair had only just begun their fun.

It was unfair, and it frustrated Snow to no end.

Which is exactly why, at one forty-five in the morning, when the hoard of gun wielding officers bust down the doors, Snow didn't stop. Having been through the same event time after time over the past four weeks, the whitette had been smart enough to observe around what time to show up at the parties, what time to dance, and when the police would appear, trigger-happy. At one forty he'd slowly begun to pull both himself and Oblio from the floor, in to one of the seating accommodations on the outer ring of the main room, pushing the raven down in to the sofa, climbing on top of him.

Oblio breathed heavily, skin slightly sweaty from the tightness of the compact bodies, as well as the dancing he'd been doing with Snow.

"Eager tonight, aren't we?" he chuckled as the younger teen wrapped his arms around his neck, hips already rocking against Oblio's own.

"We've been doing the same thing too long, now I want more." Before he had time to even think of backing out, Snow crushed his lips to the ravens, though let the seemingly unsurprised man take control straight away, mouth open as the tongue darted in to claim his own. His own tongue slipped beneath and over Oblio's, and he shuddered when the dark-haired boy sucked a little at the brightly coloured ball piercing through his tongue.

Groaning in to the kiss, Snow bucked harder, grateful when Oblio's strong hands clamped down on his waist to grind him downwards, bringing their bodies closer as Snow's hands once again found purchase in the ravens hair.

When the door bust open and the men in blue and black ran through with shiny black guns at hand, Snow didn't stop. Though he felt Oblio tense up a little beneath him, he didn't care. He wanted this, and he honestly didn't give a fuck about his record now. It could burn in hell, for all he cared. He wanted to be bad. He wanted to be dirtied, to be recognized as something unidentifiable and dangerous to everyone around him. And he wanted it to be with Oblio.

"Get off the man and put your hands where we can see them!" someone yelled, and Snow broke away just enough so that he could glance sidelong at the two officers that stood over them, the others chasing and detaining others like wolves to a deer. Giving them the finger, he went back to kissing Oblio, who rumbled in to his mouth as though laughing.

Someone grabbed him roughly by his hair, and as Snow pulled away from the kiss, whipping round to hit the man, a voice stopped him.

"Enough!"

It was familiar, though the tone and accent were completely different. Whoever it was seemed important though, because almost as soon as he was grabbed, the whitette had been released again.

"Hmph," Oblio half sighed, half growled, his grip on the whitette loosening. Snow frowned at him, upset at the loss of heat and intimacy.

"Didn't think you'd stick around, Dare," the raven looked past Snow, who lifted himself from the man beneath him to turn around and face the assholes that'd interrupted them in such an untimely fashion.

Surely enough, there in the midst of the group of blue-clad policemen, stood his pink-haired, rather disgruntled looking half-sister. Wearing a rather alarmingly _coordinated_ outfit—naw, it had to be a uniform or something—at that.

"You know," Snow stood, and felt the raven shift to rise silently behind him, fingers brushing his own gently. "If you spoke like that more often, people _might_ just start taking you seriously. Nice outfit, by the way."

Her expression soured.

"You little—"

"Silence," a blonde man cut off one of the now gathering men of purple and black. Snow vaguely remembered his foreign accent and playful smirk—_a friend of Dare's_, he guessed.

"MacCoy, what are you doing here?" Dare breathed, seeming surprised by the entrance of her blonde companion. Snow raised a brow at her flushed cheeks and odd expression, folding his arms.

"I heard you were on the Key's tail, so I thought I'd come out and give you a hand, maybe see him for myself." The blonde shrugged, giving the whitette a once over, before his attention shifted to Oblio. His mouth turned down in to a grimace.

"Oblio."

"Oleksandr," Oblio shot back smoothly, and Snow glanced at him, questioning. They knew each other? It then dawned on him as to what MacCoy had said.

"The _Key_? What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"You, Snow," Dare shifted uncomfortably, tugging at the material of her shirt nervously. Ha. So it looked like despite the now formal tone, she still didn't care for the choice of clothing. Figured.

"Come with us back to headquarters, and we'll answer any questions you have," MacCoy finished, turning on his heel, expectant. He looked back over his shoulder, eyes locking with Snow's before he turned and disappeared out the front door of the now all but quiet lot.

"And what if I don't want to?"

Dare, having turned to follow, glanced over her shoulder, a smile forming on her face.

"Then we'll drag you by your hair, kicking and screaming."

Sighing, Snow rubbed his eyes, before looking to where Oblio now stood beside him. He flushed just slightly, remembering their previous _activities._

"Got no choice then, do I?"

Oblio smiled thinly.

"I suppose not."

"Ugh, let's get this over and done with then. What do they want from _me_ anyway?"

"Only one way to find out," the raven murmured, hint of a smile in his voice as he brushed past the whitette.

Frowning, Snow followed. Oblio…was hiding something, wasn't he?

_But what?_


End file.
